Ghost Recon: Resistance
by arma3newt
Summary: GRR is the story of the hard-fought resistance of overwhelming and technologically superior enemies, and Sentinels on Aurora


***** So this is my first Ghost Recon fanfic. It takes place during Breakpoint on Aurora. I plan on making an update every two (2) weeks, although that is subject to change as I very much enjoyed writing this first chapter. I will try to keep chapters between 3,500 and 5,000 words to give you guys some substance each update. With all that being said, I do not own Ghost Recon or any related games/books. *****

Rain fell heavy from the dark sky above. It ran down the leaves of the canopy and pooled on the ground. The ground and large pools of water were almost indistinguishable through the amount of vegetation that blanketed the ground. Lightning flashed illuminating the bog, trees were lit up by the purple-white light, their bark glistening through the onslaught of rain. Large pools of water trembled as thunder cracked through the sky. Illuminated by lunar light, the bog seems eerie in the storm.

From the ground rose four figures, they rose as one, each facing in a different direction up into a kneeling position on the muddy ground. Dripping with mud and water, they looked truly demonic in the night. Four guns swept back and forth slowly and deliberately. Each one scanned the trees, not looking for the things that are moving in the storm but specifically for the things that weren't.

Each Ghost operative held steady breaths as they scanned their surroundings. Peering through their scopes they ensured they were the only living beings in the area. The night was cold, through their soaked clothing the cold nipped at their bones. If the Ghosts felt uncomfortable they didn't voice it. They were the best, things like cold don't slow them down.

"Ok, let's move,"

a man's gruff voice spoke only audible enough for the four to hear.

The Ghosts started making their way through the bog. They crossed through ankle-deep mud, waist-high water, none of them making a sound as they moved, drowned out by the pounding of the rain. The group stopped a couple of times, sinking down lower to the mud, becoming invisible to the eye, more than just camouflage they truly were one with their environment. They again scanned around them, once satisfied they would continue on until...

"Contact, straight ahead, looks like a sentinel patrol," the same man from before said.

"Roger, I've got eyes on, looks to be five guys," another man to the right and a bit behind the first one pointed out.

"I see, you and Indigo flank left, keep it quiet we are too close to the A.O to be starting a party," the first man said.

As a response the second man and the person designated "Indigo" peeled off from the rest of the group heading out to the left.

With his orders given out, Jackal raised his M4A1 and slowly crept forward with the remaining member of his team a bit off to his left side. He kept himself a safe distance away, still concealed by the foliage. About thirty meters away he could pick up the sentinel troops voices through the rain. He stopped just before the patch of foliage ended. The sentinel group stood in the rain next to an armored car. Lights shone brightly through into the trees, a few military cargo crates were scattered around. He could spot an officer and four riflemen.

'If they aren't all taken down at the same time they will take cover behind those crates,' Jackle thought to himself. At that moment Cormac's whispered voice came through his earpiece.

"In position,"

"Roger, we're gonna jump these guys with a flashbang, toss it after a lightning strike, we'll use the thunder as cover,"

"Roger that, readying a flash,"

Jackal waited, he let his muscles relax and steadied his heartbeat. He felt the weight of the water falling onto his clothing. Droplets of water slid off the barrel of his gun making the surface slightly reflective. He slowly rested his finger on the trigger and pulled back ever so slightly until he felt resistance.

Moments passed. Then it happened, lightning flashed overhead. He never saw the flashbang land but witnessed the effects. A deafening bang went off and a flash shone brightly a few feet in front of the sentinels. As expected each sentinel troop clasped their hands to their ears, a heartbeat later Jackal squeezed his finger on the trigger. His gun let out a cough. He had aimed at the officer who's head promptly snapped backward, he stood for a second longer as his body rejected gravity, then he came crashing down against the mud and water with a thud and a splash. Each of the other sentinels met a similar fate.

Nothing moved for a few moments, all that could be seen were five lifeless soldiers whose blood was now mixing into the muddy ground.

Jackal waited, listening and watching for any sign that their disturbance was noticed. Once satisfied he gave the all-clear and his team slowly rose and moved on past the patrol.

His team were professionals, you had to be if you wanted to call yourself a Ghost. And just like their namesake they were silent, swift, efficient killers of the night. The sentinel private security never stood a chance.

"We're coming up on the objective, about five hundred meters. You can see the greenhouses through the foliage," A woman's voice came through Jackal's earpiece.

"Roger that Virgo. Everyone get ready, the mission is to eliminate all sentinel security forces in the farm,"

The team continued on, walking adjacent to the road leading to the farm's entrance. As they walked more of the farm became visible. It was surrounded by walls and had three massive glass silos housing plants, along with some surrounding buildings with their usual Skell Tech look.

"This is a farm? Looks more like a science facility," Virgo said over the radio.

"It practically is. Those big towers house plants in optimal conditions. It's pretty expensive and you have less space to grow but you get higher quality products as a result," said Cormac.

"This place must be run by scientists, I can't imagine any farmer knowing what half the stuff does in there," Said Virgo

"I believe they like to be called 'botanists'," Indigo spoke up for the first time.

"It might be high tech but remember this is still a farm, fertilizer is flammable, check your fire around barrels. I don't wanna go back charred and smelling like shit," said Jackle.

The team slowly approached the main entrance. Three guards stood watching the road, none of them were really paying attention. They probably thought that they were safe. Who would attack a farm? They were completely ignorant of the lethal dangers just outside of their view. Jackle allowed himself a small smile, oblivious enemies were the best kind.

"I spot a group of three at the entrance, pick your targets, get ready to fire on my mark," Jackle ordered.

Jackle raised his gun, through his scope he scanned the surrounding area looking for anyone who might take notice of three of their buddies dropping. He saw no one and refocused on the group by the entrance. Again he steadied his breathing, he slowly tugged the trigger until he felt resistance. He spoke calmly,

"Four...Three…Two...One,"

He along with all three others pulled the trigger the moment he said 'two', by the time he said 'one', all three sentinels were on their way to meet the wet ground.

The team stayed still, listening for any sign that they had been made. When nothing happened Jackle said,

"Good shootin', once we get up there, police those bodies out of sight. Cormac and I will pull security,"

The team dumped the bodies in the ally between a building and the entrance gate.

"Nobody's gonna see these guys unless someone takes out the trash tonight," Said Virgo after dropping the last guy next to the waste bins.

"Something tells me sentinels aren't the house cleaning sort," Said Cormac.

"Well, we can help by cleaning out the inside of this building, let's move," said Jackle

The team rounded the corner to go into the front door of the building.

"I spot a turret, thirty meters. Want me to disable it?" asked Indigo

"Negative, we'll get it on our way out," replied Jackle.

The team stacked on the door of the building. On Jackal's signal, they moved in, barrels sweeping through the room. Jackle heard the cough of a suppressed gun to his right, in the back of the room, a sentinel swirled around to face the noise. Jackle gave him a double tap for the trouble. He continued until he reached the back of the room.

"Room clear," reported Jackle

"Indigo, when we clear the second-floor drop an intel grenade. We should be high enough to reach the roof from there,"

"Roger," replied Indigo.

They regrouped by the stairs and slowly made their way up, Jackle in the lead and Indigo with is large G28 marksman rifle bringing up the rear. As they reached the second-floor landing Jackle heard heavy footsteps on the other side of the door. Jackle raised his arm signiling the team to stop. Slowly he lowered his rifle and pulled the combat knife out of its sheath. He waited for a sign that the person on the other side of the door was hostile. The barrel of a gun poked out past the door and that was all he needed. Like a missile, he launched himself at the sentinel soldier knife in hand. His free hand covered the sentinel's mouth as he used his momentum to drive him into the wall, with a swift and accurate strike he cut the mans neck. Jackle backed away from the now dying man, he wasn't concerned about the man screaming, he would no sooner utter a word than he would sing an opera. The sentinel slid down the wall clutching his neck, trying in vain to stop the flow of blood escaping the wound. Seconds later his hands fell to his sides and he stared blankly off in the distance.

"Our guns do work you know," said Virgo as she stepped past him.

"Excellent kill though," said Cormac as he crouched down to examine the body.

"Poor bastard never stood a chance," he said standing back up.

"Not many people stand a chance against a Ghost holding a knife. Indigo, drop that grenade."

Jackle let his team sweep the rest of the second floor while he kept an eye on the door. Indigo reached into his bag and pulled out a ball-shaped object along with a tablet. He pressed a button on the ball and dropped it on the ground. The ball audibly charged up with a faint hum then emitted a high pitched sound in a very short burst.

"Sonar scan coming in now," Indigo reported as he fiddled with the tablet.

"Looks like we've got three on the third floor and one on the roof, the ones on the third floor appear to be surrounding a civ," Indigo reported.

"Alright. Cormac, Virgo, you two are with me, we're gonna take those guys out on the third floor. Indigo, you head up to the roof and take down whoever is up there. I don't want him alerted if that civ shouts so you take him down first then give us the signal,"

The team nodded their approval of the plan and silently slipped back onto the landing and started slowly making their way up the flight of stairs. Once they reached the third-floor landing Indigo continued on towards the roof. Jackle and the rest waited for the signal. Jackle wasn't worried about sending Indigo up to the roof by himself, the man was probably the most lethal marksman on the entire archipelago. Only a few short moments later Indigo's voice came over the radio.

"You're clear,"

Without saying a word the three Ghosts swarmed into the room. The Sentinels were caught completely off guard by the sudden appearance of three hostiles. Each Ghost double-tapped one of the sentinels before they could even get their guns off safety. The civilian that Indigo had marked was a scientist judging by her lab coat. She did in fact scream and ran to hide behind a large wooden desk in the back of the room. Jackle wasn't too worried about the scream, the walls were soundproof and the guy on the roof had been taken out. Jackle slowly approached the desk.

"Hey, you can come out, we're on your side," said Jackle, when he didn't get a response he continued...

"We were sent here by Jace Skell, we're here to get rid of Sentinel so you guys can get some supplies to the resistance," Jackle made sure he moved slowly, deliberately keeping the barrel of his gun pointing down and away from the desk.

The scientist rose slowly from behind the desk, eying the three Ghosts that stood before her.

"You guys are here to help?" She sounded frightened and slightly surprised.

"That's right ma'am, if you would be so kind as to point out where the rest of their buddies are, it would be a great help," said Cormac, gesturing to the three dead Sentinels sprawled across the floor.

The woman's voice caught in her throat as she took in the sight.

"R-right, there are two that walk throughout the fertilizer storage, one is stationed by the workshop at the east end of the farm, there is one more sniper on the rooftop across from this building, and four guards who patrol the towers. That's all that I know, there could be more, I don't leave the office much,"

"Thanks," said Jackle.

"You just made hunting these guys down a hell of a lot easier,"

"Four against eight? That's hardly a fair fight," said Virgo, a small smile on her lips.

"You're right, I almost feel bad for 'em," Cormac said playing along.

"Let's move Ghosts," said Jackle.

The team walked up to the roof of the building to meet up with Indigo. When they got there they found him scanning the farm through his scope from the edge of the roof. A dead sentinel sat propped up in the corner, a bullet hole in his head.

"We've got information on the whereabouts of the rest of the Sentinels in the farm, you spot any guys up here?" asked Jackle.

"Yeah, I've got eyes on the stationary guy by the workshop about two hundred meters out, there was a sniper on that roof over there but I took the liberty of sending him a priority mail package," Indigo pointed to the building across from them.

"I've also spotted two guys walking through that maze of barrels down there, I haven't sent anything their way. Don't want to risk hitting one of those barrels as per your request,"

Jackle nodded taking in Indigo's report.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to have all the fun. Virgo, Cormac, pick one the moving targets and stalk them," he said pointing down at the barrels.

"Indigo I want you to take the stationery by the workshop, I'm gonna head up to the building over there and get a better look at those greenhouses. Our informant downstairs let us know that we've got about four guys patrolling that area," Jackle received a chorus of affirmatives and the team minus Indigo all left the building and split up, each moving to their assigned positions. Jackle left the building and spotted the turret again as he left. It was too late for him to bring Indigo back down here so that he could deactivate it.

"If anyone spots the farm's generator call it in, we don't want to get hit by these turrets if things get loud," Jackle knew that by sabotaging the farms generator he would be broadcasting to every sentinel of their presence but it's far better than getting hit by twin A.I controlled heavy machine guns.

"I've got it in my sights," said Indigo.

"It's on the north corner of the farm, I don't think it's wise for me to shoot it though, the explosion will definitely have reinforcements called in," he said.

Jackle cursed, the generator was on the complete opposite side of the farm, past the fertilizer barrels, past the sentinel camp, all the way back next to the workshop. Jackle was about to respond when a thought came to him. If the generator went down someone would have to go and check it out. A perfect ambush scenario.

"New plan, Cormac, once these three guys are dealt with, you're gonna go and set up a mine by the generator, then shut the thing off and take cover. With any luck at least one of the guys will leave their posts to check on it,"

"Roger that boss,"

Jackle continued his way up to the roof of the building, from there he could see the four guys patrolling around the greenhouses. Two riflemen, a breacher, and…

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

"They've got a juggernaut, over by the greenhouses," he said over the radio.

"Roger that," said Virgo.

"We're in position, waiting for your go,"

Jackle refocused on his team. Cormac and Virgo were both tailing each of their designated targets, staying far enough away as to not alert them. He could barely make out Indigo from his position but he knew that he was ready.

"Roger, take them out,"

There were no gunshots, no screams of pain, just cold silence in the night. Virgo approached her target from behind, grabbed him by the head and plunged her knife deep into his neck. Cormac was more direct, he had pulled his pistol out of its holster and shot his target in the back of the head. By the time he had looked to see Indigo's target, the man was already dead on the ground.

"Good work, Cormac, set up the mine and turn that generator off,"

"On it," replied Cormac.

Once the trap was set Cormac gave the word. The farm was plunged into darkness as every light went out. Jackle smiled, four ghosts hunting down guards in a pitch-black storm, it was almost poetic.

As soon as the farm went dark startled cries could be heard from over by the greenhouses. He paid close attention to see if anyone would fall for the trap. Someone did… the juggernaut slowly lumbered his way towards the generator.

"Jug is on the move, looks like we're gonna be taking him down first," Jackle informed his team.

Ideally, this was the best scenario, the juggernaut's armor was far too thick for him to be taken down easily. However, a land mine was more than enough to knock him on his ass. The only problem was the three remaining sentinels over by the greenhouses. They would certainly start searching the farm and only an idiot wouldn't notice how empty it now was.

"Suppressors off, once that mine goes off we have to take down the remaining three quickly," said Jackle.

Jackle twisted the suppressor off of his M4A1 and steadied his sights on the breacher. Those guys had a tendency to run right up to you with a shotgun and he was not about to let that happen. A loud 'WHOMP' sounded near the generator. The reaction was instant, Jackle shot the breacher before the man had time to react, the other two were far faster though. They dived behind cover and opened fire on Jackle's position. Dust and fragmentation exploded out of the ledge that Jackle was crouching behind. Over the sound of the impacts, he could hear the short controlled bursts coming from the sentinels. Jackle kept his head down and clambered to a different spot on the roof.

"I've been engaged! Two targets, down by the greenhouses!" Jackle shouted over the sound of the incoming fire.

"Roger, we're on our way!" Virgo shouted over the radio.

Jackle popped back up and returned fire, he hit one of them in the arm but the other quickly refocused on his position forcing him back down as bullets flew over his head. The incoming fire slackened. Jackle glanced over the ledge and immediately regretted the decision. The sentinel he had shot had pulled his pistol and had been waiting for Jackle to do just that. A round impacted just a hair too low, bits of the ledge exploded into Jackal's face.

"Shit!" Jackle shouted. He ducked back down below the ledge.

A couple more shots hit the ledge before he heard sustained fire not going towards him. Everything was silent for a few moments.

"You can come out, we got 'em!" Jackle released a sigh of relief as he heard Virgo shout from below.

Jackle stood up and waved down at his team below.

"You guys get stuck in traffic or something?"

"Yeah, I stopped for coffee, sorry, won't happen again," Cormac called back.

"Isn't it normal to show up fashionably late?" Virgo teased.

Jackle chuckled "That only works when..," Jackle saw something move over by the generator, cutting his sentence off short.

"GET DOWN!" Jackle screamed but it was too late.

The juggernaut had survived the land mine and evidently had crawled his way to the commotion. The barrel of his LMG flashed as he sprayed bullets at the exposed backs of Virgo and Cormac. The two dropped to the ground and managed to drag themselves behind cover. Jackle fired shot after shot at the juggernaut, desperately trying to score a lucky hit. Bullets ricocheted and pinged off of the jug's body armor. The juggernaut swiveled his gon and sprayed the rooftop Jackle was on. He was forced down as an almighty hail of bullets pounded down on his position.

"Virgo! Cormac! Come in, are you ok!" Jackle shouted into his radio, he could hardly hear himself over the sound of the bullets impacting right next to him.

"We are status yellow, minimum injuries, the body armor absorbed most of the blow," Jackle heard Cormacs voice and immediately felt his guts unclench.

"How the hell is he still alive!" Virgo shouted.

"Try and keep him entertained for a little longer, I'm moving to get a clear shot," Indigo said.

"We can buy you about thirty seconds," Jackle replied.

"Cormac and I have four grenades between us, the frags won't get through his armor but it will be enough to force his head down for a bit," said Virgo.

"Alright I've got a plan," said Indigo.

"Throw those grenades on my mark and not a second sooner,"

"Roger that readying grenades," said Cormac.

The hailstorm of bullets continued to pound Jackle's roof.

"Whatever you're doing hurry it up!" Jackle shouted as a large piece of rubble nearly fell on him.

"Jesus, how much fucking ammo does he have?" he said, trying to inch his way further away.

"Throw them now!" Indigo shouted.

Jackle heard the unmistakable 'CRACK' of Indigo's rifle. Seconds later four muffled 'Whomp's' of the grenades exploding echoed throughout the sky. Jackle shrank even lower as shrapnel sprayed in every direction. The incoming fire ceased.

"Oh damn... That's one helluva mess," said Cormac somberly.

Jackle peeked over the ledge, the sight wasn't pretty. Indigo had fired before Virgo and Cormac threw the grenades and true to his standards, he didn't miss. The juggernauts helmet lay a few feet away from the body, his head however…

"Jesus," Jackle stared at the body in shock.

The head, neck, and a portion of the chest were gone, ripped apart and sprayed across the ground.

"Well," Jackle nearly choked at the sight.

"That's a mission success,"


End file.
